Contact
by Sweetydu972
Summary: "Il recherche une certaine sécurité dans ses relations aux autres. Il met un point d'honneur à contrôler les sentiments et émotions qu'il exprime. Cette sécurité n'est pas assurée tant qu'il ne connait pas celui qui lui fait face." Huddy
1. Chapter 1

**_Les personnages de House MD ne m'appartiennent pas._**

_J'ai commencé cette fic il y a trois mois. J'ai enfin pu poser la phrase de conclusion il y a deux jours. Elle est en deux parties. _

_Comme la storyline se cale sur la saison 7... On va dire que c'est la saison 7. _

_Bonne lecture!_

**vvv**

**_A lire avec Yppah - It's Not the Same_**

La journée avait commencé par une sonnerie lointaine, une subtile caresse et des mouvements confus.

Il s'était alors tourné sur le flanc droit.

Des cris, des pleurs, un fredonnement.  
De l'eau qui coule.

Il avait roulé sur le dos.

Des pas, une cadence, un rire.  
Une chute, une exclamation étouffée, un sèche-cheveux.

Il avait ouvert les yeux.

Allongé au centre du lit dans la posture du Christ, House se demanda s'il n'était pas plus agréable d'être cloué sur une croix dans une contrée lointaine où juifs et musulmans se claqueraient dans le dos en buvant du bourbon.  
Il alla jusqu'à se demander si dans cette contrée il y aurait des clubs échangistes où chinois et tibétains se claqueraient dans le dos mais aussi sur les fesses.

Froncement de sourcils.

Il se savait bougon le matin et taquin avec les communautés mais pas à ce point.  
Cependant, comment se blâmer quand on sait au fond de soi que la tranquillité est une hostie bénite qu'on aimerait avaler à toute heure de la journée ?

C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée sanctifiée qu'il replongea dans une douce torpeur. Dieu que la solitude matinale pouvait être délicieuse !

Une porte claqua.

Nouvelle omission : Dieu est un con.

Des éclats de voix, un rire et des battements de bras.

House se redressa, hagard, la vue décidément brouillée par le sommeil puis émit un léger mouvement de recul quand un éclair bleu traversa son champ de vision.  
Il leva les yeux puis les cligna quand un nouvel éclair traversa la chambre.  
Il entrouvrit des lèvres sèches puis referma une bouche pâteuse quand l'éclair le frôla de nouveau en émettant un son difforme.  
Plus il émergeait et plus l'éclair ralentissait la cadence avant de prendre les allures d'un spectre élancé.  
Il bougea enfin, faisant glisser ses jambes vers le bord du lit.  
Le spectre flotta à quelques centimètres de lui puis disparut aussitôt.  
Les sons reprirent de plus bel, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses paresseuses oreilles.  
Après un instant de flottement, il se leva enfin et tangua dangereusement. Il se retint de justesse au chambranle de la fenêtre puis avança d'un pas.  
Un souffle d'air chaud caressa sa joue gauche puis des lèvres pressèrent furtivement les siennes.  
Il eut tout juste le temps de porter son regard vers l'encadrement de la porte pour y apercevoir la silhouette spectrale qui ne cessait de bouleverser la pièce depuis une bonne demi-heure.  
« À plus tard » furent les derniers mots qui percèrent ses tympans.  
Il grimaça.  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait qu'au moment même où il croiserait cette agaçante entité matinale dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il tomberait à nouveau sous son charme en livrant bataille contre les pensées amoureuses et abrutissantes qui foisonneraient dans son esprit.  
Il aurait pu se laisser retomber sur le lit et, le plus innocemment du monde, oublier d'enclencher l'alarme du réveil pour profiter d'une matinée de sommeil.  
Mais comme toujours, la peur de l'Etranger le fit vaciller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Tous les matins, la même rengaine. Cuddy le laissait en présence de la petite et de sa nounou ; En plein dans la gueule du loup.  
L'atmosphère s'alourdissait alors de mutismes tenaces jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse le seuil de la maison et claque la porte en signe de défaite.

Accepter une présence humaine ? Aujourd'hui, il pouvait se vanter de le faire sans problèmes.  
L'accepter Elle ? Il en était bien obligé. Elle faisait partie du lot gagnant avec la maman.

Mais ça coinçait… Quelque part… Et il avait bien du mal à localiser le malaise.

vvv

_ Vous avez fait quoi ? s'exclama Wilson en bondissant de surprise.  
Assise sur le rebord de son bureau, Cuddy se contenta de hausser les sourcils.  
_ Je suis trop théâtral ? s'enquit l'oncologue.  
_ Un peu. admit-elle d'un ton sec.  
_ Lisa… Comprenez-moi… Vous êtes cinglée !  
Elle se pinça les lèvres avec agacement et baissa les yeux pour éviter de vriller un regard trop belliqueux dans celui de son confident.  
_ Il va se barrer, la laisser livrée à elle-même et ne vous pardonnera jamais de lui avoir fait un tel coup ! reprit-il en commençant à faire les cent pas.  
_ Il n'est pas aussi irresponsable. répliqua-t-elle calmement.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?  
_ Je lui fais confiance. déclara-t-elle avec sérénité.

Ses derniers mots eurent l'effet de calmer instantanément Wilson. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

_ Depuis combien de temps nourrissez-vous ce projet ? questionna-t-il.  
_ Une semaine.  
_ Et qu'en pense la baby-sitter ?  
_ Je lui ai dit de partir quand il arriverait en lui signalant qu'il prendrait la relève. Elle n'a pas à connaître l'exacte raison de ce changement de programme.  
_ Même s'il engage la vie de Rachel ?  
_ Là, c'est moi que vous traitez en irresponsable. accusa-t-elle avec lenteur.  
Il baissa la tête et soupira.  
_ Il va se venger.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Vous allez souffrir.  
_ Je souffre déjà de voir que les choses n'évoluent pas.  
_ Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? explosa l'oncologue.  
_ Cessez de réagir comme si c'est de votre couple qu'il est question! rétorqua-t-elle.

Wilson émit un temps d'arrêt, perplexe… Puis comprit enfin.

_ Vous avez peur.  
_ Je meurs de trouille. renchérit-elle en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Je sais qu'il restera. Je sais qu'il en prendra soin. C'est quelqu'un de pragmatique…  
_ Mais ?  
_ Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de lui aujourd'hui.  
_ Et ?  
_ Et j'ai peur de m'être plantée. Peur de sa réaction envers elle…  
_ Et envers vous.  
Elle hocha la tête avec gravité.  
Wilson retira les mains de ses poches et les croisa sur son abdomen.  
_ Vous auriez dû m'en parler.  
Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ Si je vous en avais parlé, je ne le l'aurais pas fait.  
_ C'est juste. admit-il.  
_ J'aurais alors agit…  
_ Avec pragmatisme.  
_ Et c'est exactement…  
_ Ce contre quoi vous luttez aujourd'hui.

vvv

House regarda avec horreur la porte se refermer dans une sinistre lenteur.  
Il cligna bêtement des yeux en pensant immédiatement à l'auteur de cette infâme machination.  
Comment avait-elle osé ?  
Com-ment avait-elle O-S-E ?

A côté de cet acte, le baiser de Judas était une taquinerie, la pomme du péché : une tomate cerise et la boîte de pandore : un simple coffret à bijoux.

Ne craignait-elle pas qu'il agisse puérilement en se contentant de claquer la porte à son tour ?  
Il lui serait si facile de lui faire un mauvais coup… Là… Tout de suite…  
D'appeler les services sociaux en accusant la mère de négligence.  
De la mettre dans une boîte et de la déposer devant la porte du voisin… ou mieux encore ! Devant le commissariat.  
Il pourrait aussi débarquer à l'hôpital avec Rachel à bout de bras afin de la lui rendre en prenant bien soin de lui faire honte… Horriblement honte.

Il soupira. Il n'en avait pas la force.  
Il n'en avait même pas la force !

C'est en se disant que la vie de célibataire était bien moins compliquée qu'il se détourna de la porte et se dirigea vers le salon.

Elle était là, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, une girafe en caoutchouc dans la bouche. Elle leva la tête à son arrivée et se mit à le dévisager.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'adonnait à cet exercice particulièrement mal vécu par House.  
Il l'intriguait tout comme elle l'intriguait. Et malgré leurs comportements similaires, un fossé les séparait : l'innocence.

Le diagnosticien grogna quelque chose d'inaudible puis s'installa dans le fauteuil qui bordait le canapé.  
Il ne craignait pas de s'occuper d'elle, parfaitement conscient des besoins nutritionnels et médicaux d'une enfant de son âge. C'était mathématique. Purement et simplement mathématique.

Malgré sa possessivité envers Cuddy et son inaptitude à créer un lien avec Rachel, il avait su s'adapter à la situation. Il avait appris à rester à l'écart de la dynamique « mère-fille » sans pour autant se détacher totalement du cocon qu'elle s'évertuait à construire autour d'eux. Il savait être présent en cas de besoin et s'effacer lors des moments privilégiés.  
Le tempérament calme de la petite l'avait considérablement aidé à s'acclimater.  
Le coaching de Wilson lui avait permis de ne rien lâcher.

En parlant de ce traître… Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Quelle idée d'avoir un ami aussi proche de sa petite amie. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonné d'apprendre que cette machiavélique idée venait de lui…

Un curieux mouvement sur sa droite l'éjecta de ses pensées.  
A présent sur les genoux, Rachel se tenait aux accoudoirs du canapé, son regard rivé sur lui.

Il tiqua face à son attitude… A croire qu'elle prenait plaisir à le fixer ainsi !  
Pourquoi diable ne refourrait-elle pas Sophie dans son bec en le laissant ruminer en paix ?  
Elle haussa distraitement les épaules, semblant ainsi répondre à sa question muette. Il roula des yeux puis se mit à fixer ses mains.  
En plus d'être mal à l'aise en sa présence, il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.  
Désespérant…

Il avait pourtant l'habitude de subir ce scan persistant. De se retrouver face à elle, les mains à hauteur des cuisses, prêt à dégainer le premier.  
Oui, mais à chaque confrontation, sa mère était là… Cette manipulatrice, cette mesquine, cette hypocrite, cette amende grillée sous le soleil d'été…  
Zut ! Une pensée abrutissante. C'était tout sauf le moment de se laisser porter par les arômes fruités de sa chevelure !

vvv

Cuddy rejeta ses cheveux en arrière puis se mit à fixer le cadre photo qui trônait sur son bureau, redessinant du regard les traits de sa fille.  
_ Bizarre qu'il n'appelle pas. nota Wilson.  
Elle haussa distraitement les épaules.  
_ Qu'il ne vous appelle pas, ok. Mais moi…  
_ Vous voulez qu'il s'accroche à vous comme une demoiselle s'accroche à son preux chevalier ?  
_ Je n'ai ja…  
_ Il a sûrement dû vous inclure dans la « machination ».  
_ En effet. bougonna l'oncologue.  
_ Cessez de vous agiter Wilson et, si vous n'avez rien à faire, sortez de mon bureau. proposa la doyenne.  
_ Je ne peux pas.  
Elle releva la tête.  
_ Je n'ai toujours pas saisi le cheminement de votre pensée.  
Une lueur narquoise traversa le regard de Cuddy.  
_ Vous me décevez James.  
Il se renfrogna puis prit de nouveau place sur le canapé.  
_ Vous le connaissez Wilson. reprit-elle plus posément. Il recherche une certaine sécurité dans ses relations aux autres. Il met un point d'honneur à contrôler les sentiments et émotions qu'il exprime. Cette sécurité n'est pas assurée tant qu'il ne connait pas celui qui lui fait face.  
_ Ce qui a développé son sens inné de l'observation et du décryptage humain. résuma l'oncologue.  
_ Il cherche d'abord à savoir comment l'autre fonctionne avant d'abaisser les barrières…  
_ Quand il veut bien les abaisser. corrigea-t-il.  
_ Quand il veut bien les abaisser, oui…  
_ Où voulez-vous en venir au juste ? pressa Wilson.  
_ Depuis que nous sommes ensemble et qu'il côtoie Rachel, il adopte une attitude ambiguë, à la fois aimable et agressive. Il est à la fois confiant et méfiant...  
_ Il ne l'a pas cerné. en conclut l'oncologue.  
_ Comment voulez-vous cerner une gamine de presque deux ans ?  
_ Donc, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, il est au stade de l'analyse et bute totalement.  
_ Ce qui le pousse à la traiter…  
_ Comme une étrangère.  
Cuddy serra la mâchoire.  
_ Ça devient agaçant à force. grinça-t-elle.  
_ Quoi donc ? s'étonna Wilson.  
_ Que vous finissiez mes phrases !  
_ Désolé. s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Face à sa mine réprobatrice, il reprit son sérieux.  
_ Cuddy…  
_ Hum ?  
_ Qu'attendez-vous réellement de lui ?  
_ Qu'il cesse de réfléchir.

vvv

Ne plus réfléchir. C'était peut-être ça la clef. Après tout, cette demi-portion ne se torturait pas l'esprit.  
Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Il inspira profondément… Puis se figea.  
C'était bien beau de ne plus vouloir réfléchir, mais comment s'y prenait-on ?  
Il cligna fermement des yeux, atterré par sa propre bêtise.

De son côté, lassée de toute cette inaction, Rachel se laissa glisser sur le sol puis détala le plus rapidement possible en direction de sa chambre.

La traitant mentalement d'impertinente, le diagnosticien s'extirpa de son siège puis la rejoignit en clopinant avec lenteur. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la chambre, il se vit forcé de faire un pas en arrière afin d'éviter in extrémis une poupée qui s'écrasa lourdement sur la porte.  
Il écarquilla les yeux puis se tourna vivement vers la petite qui trottait rapidement vers lui. Elle paraissait presque ridicule avec cette couche qui entravait ses mouvements et l'obligeait à adopter une démarche de cowboy.  
Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle ramassa la poupée et partit dans une diatribe incompréhensible pour les plus de 3 ans. Un flot ininterrompu de sonorités aussi déconcertantes les unes que les autres franchissait ses lèvres. Naturellement largué par le propos, House se contenta d'entrouvrir la bouche.  
Rachel se mit alors à le pointer du doigt puis secoua doucement sa poupée avant de redessiner son sourire du doigt.  
_ Je suis navré mais j'ai beau être polyglotte, je ne parle pas ta langue. s'excusa le diagnosticien.  
Rachel souffla bruyamment, comme fatiguée par si peu de réactivité puis recommença son discours avec plus de convictions et de moulinets avec les bras… Au point que House fut, à plusieurs reprises, obligé de bloquer ses mouvements de sa canne pour qu'elle évite de se frapper.  
_ On croirait ta mère… fit-il remarquer. Vu qu'elle ne t'amène pas au boulot, je présume que tu l'as vu agir ainsi, accrochée au téléphone… Ou à ma gorge.  
La petite se figea, comme absorbée par les paroles du diagnosticien.  
_ Tu es trop jeune pour monter sur tes grands chevaux. reprit-il avec calme. Au moins ta mère dispose du sexe pour se défouler et se détendre.  
Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour vérifier que personne n'assistait à la scène. Rachel l'imita.  
_ Et soit dit en passant… ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Elle adore ça.  
La petite leva les yeux et l'observa en silence, immobile.  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, House cessa tout bonnement de respirer, captivé par la sereine énergie qu'elle dégageait. Presque hypnotisé, il se laissa envelopper par son regard, prêt à céder quand… il reçut la poupée en pleine poire.  
Plus remontée que jamais, Rachel recommença à agiter les bras en le réprimandant avec force.  
Le diagnosticien, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, resserra sa prise sur la canne et lâcha un claquant « Bref » que la petite snoba en lui offrant son dos.  
_ Je vois… souffla-t-il avant de se redresser.  
Elle plongea tête la première dans sa caisse à jouets.  
_ Je vois… répéta simplement House avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Cuddy.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en se disant que les consultations étaient un paradis à côté de cet enfer. Il se voyait difficilement encaisser des jets de poupées scandinaves en pleine face toutes les cinq minutes. Malheureusement pour lui, la confiscation des projectiles provoquerait une crise interminable de pleurs dont seule la Vicodin l'aurait préservé. Pire encore, le précieux parc dans lequel il aurait pu la larguer avait été déménagé sous prétexte d'entraver sa croissance en l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait.  
Il roula sur le lit et se mit à grommeler des imprécations en direction de sa compagne tout en plongeant son nez dans les draps afin d'humer son parfum.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi people. Merci pour vos com's_

_Désolée pour ce retard. Mais les journées de 24h, bien trop restreintes à ce jour, m'empêchent même de faire posément et correctement mon simple travail de relecture._

**vvvvv**

Alors qu'il commençait enfin à se détendre, Rachel entra en fanfare dans la chambre.  
Mais quelle idée d'offrir des jouets aussi bruyants à des gamins aussi jeunes ?  
_ Foutu éveil de l'enfant de mon c…Humpf.  
Il se redressa en grognant puis planta un regard sévère dans le sien. Elle lâcha le mini piano qu'elle avait dans une main puis brandit la poupée d'une autre.  
_ Envoie moi encore ce truc dans le visage, et j'appelle un prêtre. menaça-t-il en ayant bien conscience qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'exorciste pour comprendre l'allusion.  
Elle lâcha pourtant le jouet et disparut de son champ de vision en détalant.  
Étonné d'avoir été si bien compris, House se laissa retomber dans le lit, prêt à goûter de nouveau à la tranquillité… Qui fut de courte durée quand Rachel débarqua pour la deuxième fois dans la chambre parentale.  
_ Mais bon sang ! s'exclama le diagnosticien en se redressant comme un ressort.  
Il se figea de stupeur en constatant qu'elle avait les bras chargés de poupées en tout genre.  
Elle les lâcha à ses pieds puis retourna dans la chambre afin de ramener une nouvelle cargaison.  
Intrigué par un tel comportement et priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas décidée à se servir de ces jouets comme de missiles, le diagnosticien attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse son manège.

Après deux éprouvants voyages, Rachel se planta devant le géant et recommença à lui exposer son point de vue en lui désignant chaque poupée. Celui-ci fit mine de l'écouter avec attention en glissant ici et là quelques roulements d'yeux et des soupirs d'ennui.

Au bout de deux minutes d'un exposé incompréhensible où il lui sembla déceler des mots comme « chaussettes » et « Dora », Rachel tendit impétueusement les bras vers sa nounou bourrue. House soupira ostensiblement mais se plia à l'ordre et, après l'avoir soigneusement attrapé sous les aisselles, la hissa sur le lit. Une fois installée, la petite s'agenouilla afin de se donner de la hauteur. Sur le qui-vive, le diagnosticien tendit un bras pour l'empêcher de basculer et rapprocha légèrement son corps du sien. Elle en profita pour prendre appui sur son genou droit et tendit le cou afin de mieux le détailler. Déstabilisé par cet aplomb et cet étrange contact qu'elle venait de nouer, House ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de gêne. Pourquoi ne lui fichait-elle pas la paix ? Sa mère avait-elle à ce point déteint sur elle pour la transformer en casseuse de noix ?  
_ Fais-moi penser à verser quelques gouttes de laudanum dans ton prochain repas. lâcha-t-il pour briser le silence et se donner contenance.

_**A lire avec Yann Thiersen - Comptine d'un autre été - L'après-midi **_

Elle ne dit rien.  
Elle ne disait jamais rien… Ou presque.  
Elle se contentait de l'observer, curieuse de percer à jour la carapace de cette masse étrange. C'était à la fois souple et tendu, doux et abrupte… Calme et agité.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Inconsciemment, le diagnosticien mima son geste ; intriguée par ce calme subite et l'inspection qu'il subissait malgré lui. Ses lèvres se dévissèrent un instant puis se scellèrent à nouveau pour un bon bout de temps.

Et elle ne disait rien.  
Toujours rien ou… Presque.

De son bras gauche elle accentua son équilibre sur son genou puis tendit l'autre bras vers son visage. L'indicible tentative de recul de la masse ne changea rien à la donne et ses petits doigts s'agrippèrent rapidement à un nez froncé ; signalant agacement et confusion.  
Elle lâcha son genou, se redressa, tangua puis se rattrapa de justesse en attrapant son menton. Elle tressaillit au contact de ses poils drus puis raffermit sa prise, verrouillant son regard dans le sien.  
C'est l'attention accrue, et le système sanguin en crue que House se contenta de l'aider à se stabiliser.  
Engaillardie par le bilan positif de sa première approche, Rachel se rapprocha un peu plus du compagnon de sa mère et s'appliqua à détailler son visage sur toutes les coutures.  
Elle relâcha sa prise sur son nez, puis fit remonter sa main le long de l'arête. Quand elle atteignit son front, sa main gauche vint rejoindre la droite. D'un mouvement parfaitement symétrique, elle redessina les sourcils du diagnosticien puis tenta à plusieurs reprises d'effacer les rides de son front.

Car il réfléchissait… Encore.  
Pas une simple ou douce réflexion, non. Il se torturait l'esprit, partagé par plusieurs sentiments qu'il ne réussissait pas à nommer, voire à évincer.  
D'ailleurs, à un sentiment près il paniquerait. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait avoir le contrôle, plus rien n'allait dans son sens et le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se laissait tenter et emporter par une douce appréciation du moment.  
Comment pouvait-il aimer cette sensation qui lui nouait le ventre et obligeait son cœur à battre à mille à l'heure ? Comment pouvait-il concevoir qu'un être aussi insignifiant, n'ayant même pas atteint ses deux ans, puisse le chambouler à un tel point qu'il lui était impossible de répliquer d'une quelconque sorte ?

L'être en question, imperturbable et bien inconscient des pensées qui agitaient la masse, continuait son exploration.  
Après le front vint les tempes puis les oreilles. Rachel se mit à tapoter légèrement de sa main droite la tête du diagnosticien, étudiant la dureté du crâne et la souplesse des cheveux.  
Cette action le tira de ses pensées et il se décida enfin à bouger. Il stoppa son mouvement avec douceur puis ramena la main de la fillette vers son propre corps. Elle se dégagea vivement de sa prise, perdant ainsi son fragile équilibre qu'il lui restitua rapidement en posant une main derrière son dos. Elle en profita alors pour se saisir de l'index de sa main libre et resserra sa prise avec le plus grand des sérieux.  
House se figea. Il en était presque effrayé, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de la prise sur son doigt. Alors il resta bêtement immobile, ses muscles tendus, son cœur à l'arrêt.  
Il aurait dû la repousser, user d'une brutalité morale, la fusiller d'un regard sans appel mais il n'en fit rien ; fasciner par le subtil lien par lequel elle le tenait… Enfin.  
Elle rit doucement, satisfaite qu'il ait cessé de bouger et le lâcha afin de reprendre d'assaut son visage.

Elle plaqua fermement ses mains de part et d'autre de ses joues, cala sa langue entre ses fines lèvres en signe de profonde concentration puis se mit à l'œuvre.  
A l'aide de ses pouces, elle repoussa les commissures de ses lèvres en un large sourire puis pencha légèrement la tête, semblant examiner le résultat de son travail.

Froncement de sourcils. Il fallait tout recommencer.

Elle relâcha la pression puis plaqua de nouveau ses mains de part et d'autre des joues avec autorité. Elle les ramena vers elle, tendant la bouche en cœur, l'obligeant à avancer la tête.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

Cette masse qui lui faisait face restait inexpressive, seul le bleu de son regard trahissant d'une humanité refoulée.

Elle soupira imperceptiblement puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de lui montrer du doigt l'une de ses poupées.  
Le diagnosticien porta plus attention à l'objet avant de comprendre où la petite voulait en venir. Un sentiment d'amusement étreignit doucement son cœur mais il se retint d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire, refusant de lui céder la victoire. Il lui fallait comprendre, du haut des plus naïfs des âges qu'on ne pouvait pas afficher des sourires plastifiés sur son visage à tout bout de champ.  
« Surtout quand on est grand. »  
Et avant tout en pleine réflexion.

_ Ta mère serait fière de toi si elle te voyait. souffla-t-il avant de la saisir sous les bras et de l'inviter à s'assoir à ses côtés.

Le problème, c'est qu'à trop la couver, son idiote de mère finirait par lui dépeindre un monde qui n'existait pas…  
Comme la plupart des idiots qui aimaient profondément leurs enfants.

Il émit un léger temps d'arrêt.  
Depuis peu, son monde à lui n'était plus le même. Seulement celui que Cuddy lui dépeignait à chaque étreinte… Parce qu'elle était idiote et qu'il était idiot d'elle.

Long soupir. Rachel releva la tête, attentive.

_ Je t'envie… Être grand ce n'est pas évident. On voit tout de haut et les chutes font bien plus mal. Être grand, c'est voir et affronter des choses qui nous dépassent. La vie, les prérogatives, l'amour… Et les factures d'électricité. déclara-t-il avec distance.  
Comme si elle avait compris les troubles qui l'animaient Rachel, se voulant réconfortante, s'enfonça dans ses bras et cala son frêle corps au sien. Gauche et maladroit, House ne la repoussa pas, mais ne resserra pas non plus son étreinte.  
_ Des choses qui nous dépassent. répéta-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Les choses en grand…  
La petite raffermit sa prise.  
_ Ses jambes élancées, son nez, ses doigts fins… Son sourire. énuméra-t-il, absent.  
Ses paupières s'affaissèrent devant une étrange et bien amère constatation.

Dieu que ça faisait mal d'aimer…

vvv

**_A lire avec Elbow - The Loneliness Of A Tower Crane Driver _**

Elle était complétement folle. De lui, mais pas seulement…  
Folle au point d'en arriver à prendre des décisions stupides.  
Folle au point d'en arriver à entrer par effraction chez elle… Plus précisément par la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
Elle le connaissait ; il était sûrement tapi dans l'ombre du couloir, attendant patiemment, un long couteau à la main, qu'elle franchisse la porte… Ou peut-être qu'il l'attendait avec une côte de porc. Oui. Un énorme bout de viande. Sociopathe comme il l'était, il en serait sûrement venu à la conclusion que seul un bout de viande issu de l'animal interdit lui offrirait sa vengeance.  
A cette curieuse et toute aussi folle pensée, Cuddy se l'imagina avec horreur lui sautant dessus et lui fourrant la côte dans la gorge. Une fois ses pieds au sol, elle porta une main fébrile à son cou en prenant conscience de la douleur que pourrait provoquer cet acte aussi effroyable qu'improbable… Même venant de lui.  
_ Tu dérailles ma vielle. constata-t-elle en longeant le comptoir de la cuisine, à l'affut du moindre bruit en provenance des pièces adjacentes.

Rien.

En grande partie grâce aux avis éclairés de Wilson, la doyenne avait été saisie d'une tenace culpabilité qui avait commencé à lui faire imaginer n'importe quoi.  
Elle se détendit quelque peu puis se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de sa fille.  
_ Tu dérailles totalement. renchérit-elle en poussant la porte.  
Elle s'immobilisa en constatant que la pièce était vide de toute présence humaine.  
Après la culpabilité, la panique.  
Puis des éclats de voix.  
Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient dans sa chambre.

Arrivée à destination, elle inspira profondément puis poussa légèrement la porte, curieuse de découvrir le résultat de l'équation qu'elle avait mise en place plus tôt dans la journée ; espérant de tout son cœur que l'inconnue soit l'exacte valeur qu'elle espérait. Et qui sait… La vie qu'elle s'était montée de toute pièce et avait logé dans un espace bien précis de son esprit prendrait enfin place dans une palpable réalité.  
« Je la trouve bien pâlotte, pas toi ? » perçut-elle avant l'ouverture complète de la scène.

Ils étaient là, assis sur le sol, tous les deux penchés sur un curieux cas : une poupée anglaise aux yeux gris et aux mains froides.  
_ Humpf. émit un House faussement pensif. Je serais d'avis de lui ouvrir le crâne lors d'une chirurgie exploratoire afin de bien cerner le problème.  
Il désigna la tête de la poupée à la petite fille qui, n'ayant rien compris des termes employés par le diagnosticien, s'appliqua à régler le problème de façon radicale. Elle saisit sa poupée et d'un fulgurant geste, lui arracha la tête.  
House écarquilla les yeux, hébété par l'acte et la détermination de Rachel. Le plus naturellement du monde, celle-ci lui tendit les morceaux de son jouet.

Partagée entre l'effarement et l'appréhension, Cuddy fit un pas dans la pièce; Inquiète du manque de réaction du diagnosticien qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait toujours pas pris conscience de sa présence.

Toujours concentré sur le cas de la poupée, il saisit délicatement les morceaux tendus par Rachel, les détailla un instant puis… lentement… le corps vibrant de soubresauts… rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.  
_ Radical mais efficace ! C'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-il avant de redoubler de cette irrépressible hilarité qui le secouait.  
La petite fille se joignit à lui, heureuse d'être parvenue à ses fins et d'avoir déridé le front de cette masse de plus en plus expressive.  
Et cette chose qui les éloignait, à présent les liait.  
Innocence.

De son côté, la doyenne avait reculé et quitté la pièce en prenant soin de tirer la porte vers elle.  
Troublée, elle s'adossa au mur du couloir en fermant les yeux.

Elle comprit alors le sentiment qu'avait pu ressentir House au début de leur relation.  
Le bonheur avait quelque chose de profondément effrayant. Cette sensation de plénitude, poussée à l'extrême vous gonflait tellement le cœur que votre poitrine, bien trop petite, se resserrait, parcourut de cette épineuse et douloureuse pointe d'angoisse.  
Car le bonheur, aussi grand soit-il, était quelque chose d'éphémère.

Et plus on est grand…

_ Plus la chute est difficile.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et croisa un regard azur, obscurcit par la faible luminosité du couloir et par quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su nommer.  
_ Tu es passée par quelle fenêtre ? Je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée. demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Elle ne répondit pas, trop secouée par cette peur qui s'insinuait peu à peu en elle.  
La peur de perdre pied et de tout perdre.  
Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, elle se contenta de baisser la tête en guise de réponse.  
_ C'est déstabilisant n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle se redressa et le questionna d'un haussement de sourcils.  
_ De grandir. précisa-t-il.  
Elle hocha tristement la tête.

Il la prit dans ses bras, fondit sur ses lèvres.  
Une larme coula.  
Dieu que ça pouvait faire mal d'aimer!

Cette réalité qu'elle s'était montée de toute pièce et qu'elle avait tenté de lui imposer ne lui appartenait désormais plus. Il l'avait saisi, se l'était réappropriée et semblait bien décidé à la remodeler.

Nouveau baiser.  
Nouveaux désirs.

A ne plus penser, on devient bête.  
Il n'étaient plus que deux idiots dans un monde réfléchi.  
Combien de temps ce fragile équilibre tiendrait-il encore ?

...

..

.

**FIN **


End file.
